The book Travellers Percy Jackson's world
by Lady Musicz
Summary: The first installment to my hopefully eventually large series; The Adventures of Sammi-Leigh and Katalina Rosalind. When 2 teenage best friends Katalina Rosalind and Sammi-Leigh Abarrea get swept into one of their favourite books, Percy Jackson and the last Olympian, they don't know what to do or how they got there! T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

I was laying on the end of my bed reading one of my many favourite books- Percy Jackson and the Titan's Curse. I was, as my best Katalina Rosalind was, a major bookworm. I sighed contently while reading the book. A black speck opened up on the middle of the page. _Not a big deal _ I thought to myself, 'it's just a speck,'. But it didn't stay 'just a speck' it grew. I sat up and slowly inched back but stayed close enough to look into the swirling black vortex. I felt myself sliding towards it. I could feel myself being pulled toward it. I looked around the room. Nothing was moving, being sucked in by the vortex, not even a sign of a new force. The multiple of books shoved in the bookshelf where they belonged or piled up on my desk, nothing. My clothes inside my open-doored wardrobe, completely still. Even the papers, with my stories that was writing, littering my bedroom floor were lifeless but somehow the force was affecting me. I tried to grab onto my mattress but the material was retracting, willing me to leave. Finally I gave up and let the vortex take me away. The vortex was pitch black inside so I had no idea where I was going but that didn't stop me from feeling every flip and turn.

"Oof," I groaned as I fell face down into sand. I have to admit I was lucky, no injuries apart from feeling sore all over as far as I can tell.

"Are you alright?" I heard a voice above me. I turned onto my back and said I was though I was a little dazed. The girl nodded. I then looked at her properly, closely. She had long honey blonde hair and startling grey eyes. She was tall, slim and looked athletic. She seemed familiar.

"You got off a lot better then the other one," she told me.

"Other one?" I asked a lot of the daze I was feeling disappearing.

"Yeah, tight brown curly hair, slim, tanned." That did it, I was no longer dazed.

"Katalina," I gasped.

"So you know her?"

"If it's who I think it is. What happened to her!?"

"She fell on one of our strawberry trucks before landing on the rocky ground beneath it. Broke her left arm, leg and got a pretty good blow to the head before falling unconscious."

"What!" I said half sobbing, half shocked.

"Don't worry, she seems quite strong. You'd think she would have a worse fate but she was alright. We gave her some nectar. She's obviously a half-blood. Just when I was leaving her leg was fully healed and her arm was healing. She's at the blue house, do you want me to take you to her?"

That'd be great thanks." The girl helped me up and stayed close by my side just in case I was a little disorientated from the previous fall. After a few steps I stopped.

"Wait a sec," I told the girl.

"What is it?" She asked sounding concerned.

"Nectar, blue house, half-blood," I muttered to myself, all my thought swimming. I finally came to a conclusion. "You're Annabeth Chase!" Annabeth took a cautious step from me but that didn't stop me. "And this," I say raising my arms to gesture around me. With my voice softening I finished "This is camp half-blood." Annabeth nodded cautiously.

"Who are you? How do you know me," I couldn't tell her the truth, I had to think quick.

"I...I..." Wow, real smooth Sammy-Leigh. Annabeth stepped toward me with one foot.

"Tell me!" My only reply was a shrug. She sighed, stepping back and taking a deep breath.

"I guess I'll find out eventually," she concluded. I nodded. "Come on, I'll take you to your friend." I followed her lead to the blue house.


	2. Chapter 2

div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"I looked down at Katalina's still body. She seemed fine apart from her arm which was bent at a odd angle. If you put your ear to her arm you could hear her bones reassemble into place. She still had colour in her cheeks and her leg looked fine. /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"'Her arm's done!' Announced Peter, a kid from the Apollo cabin. Katalina's eyes flew open. She looked around panicked. /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"'Was falling... Then I crashed... And pain erupted...' She tried to form the words./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"'Hush, young demigod, you are fine now.' Chiron soothed her./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"'Demigod?' Katalina asked./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"'Yeah. Your mum or dad is a Greek god,' Annabeth urged. Katalina nodded and looked over at me. /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"'Sammy-Leigh!' She cried. 'Your here too! You didn't get to hurt did you?' /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"'Nah, I had a softly landing on the sand. How are you feeling?' I replied./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"'A little sore but I'll live.' She replied. We both shared a smile. /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"'Where are we and- oh my gosh Sammi-Leigh! You're eyes!' She said in utter shock and surprise./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"'What's wrong with my eyes!' /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"'Does anyone have a hand mirror?'/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"'My phone can take selfies,' Annabeth replied handing Katalina the phone. Katalina took it thankfully, put it on the camera and handed it to me. I looked into it. At first I saw nothing unusual, my long, wavy blonde hair hung just past my shoulder blades, my tanned face still had that acne outbreak on my forehead. I willed myself to look down. My purple glasses were still balanced on my nose but I looked through them and what was there was no longer my usual deep blue eyes but eyes of a startling grey. A small shriek escaped my mouth and I nearly dropped the phone./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"'You've never seen your eyes before?' Annabeth asked sounding shocked./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"'No, it's not that.' I answered. Annabeth opened her mouth but a knock at door stopped her. /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"'Come on in!' Chiron called. A girl who seemed 15 or 16 walking in gingerly. She turned to Annabeth./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"'I'm sorry to interrupt,' she started, 'But the Hermes campers messed up our cabin.'/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"'How Casey?' Annabeth asked. All eyes were on the girl who's name was Casey./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"'They it, and covered it in shaving cream, graffiti and that magic marker that won't come off for a month.'/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"'What?!' Annabeth growled. 'I'm going to get those boys back.' She turned to Chiron. 'I need to go sort this out,'/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"'Go ahead dear,' Chiron replied. /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"'Katalina, can I talk with you... Alone... By the lake.' /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Katalina bobbed her head then turned to Chiron. /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"'Is that ok?' She asked./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"'Yes, young demigod, go along.' He smiled. I helped her up and we went on a hunt for the lake, which was easy to find./div 


	3. Chapter 3

We sat at the edge of the lake picking at the grass. Today Katalina's eyes were a pale blue, the colour of a clear blue lake.

'So, you figured out where we are?' I asked her.

'Of course I have, I'm a budding Sherlock, remember?' She replied in a cocky sort of way. I laughed, it's good that she was a lot better, not like she just fell from a truck.

'Do you think we're actually there?' She asked me

'I Really couldn't be sure,' I reply. She just nods. I sigh looking at my crossed legs. I looked up to see a boy and a girl approaching which was obvious to me to be Annabeth and Percy.

'Hi again,' Annabeth greeted us.

'Hey,' I replied softly deciding not to greet Percy. I made that mistake with Annabeth earlier I didn't want to come of as a stalker or anything like that.

'This is my boyfriend Percy. Percy, Sammi-Leigh. Sammi-Leigh, Percy.' She introduced gesturing towards Percy and I as she said our names. I got up and Percy and I shook hands.

'Hi Percy, I'm Sammi-Leigh.' I greeted

'Cool, I'm Percy.' He replied. Annabeth turned to me.

'Sammi-Leigh... Is that short for Samantha-Leigh?' She asked. I nodded.

'Yeah but I prefer Sammi-Leigh if you don't mind,' I reply.

'No it's fine we just need your full name for the register,'

'Oh, with that then my full name is Samantha-Leigh Teegan Abarra.'

'Uh, thanks.' She replied. Katalina, whom was behind me, purposely coughed to get my attention. I turned to her.

'Sorry,' I apologised. I light pulled her so she was next to me. 'Percy, Annabeth. I'd like you to meet my best friend, Katalina Rosalind.'

'Hi!' Katalina greeted excitedly shaking Percy and Annabeth's hands in return.

'I was thinking we could go down to the dining pavilion and get to know each other.' Annabeth said.

'Sure!' Katalina and I replied and the same time making us burst out in a laughing fit. Annabeth took Percy's had and lead us to the dining pavilion.

'So, we're going tell them?' Katalina asked ever-so softly.

'Tell them what?' I replied as softly.

'You know, how we got here.' I didn't answer but just looked at Annabeth nervously. She had sharp ears and I didn't her to be part of this conversation. I shook me head. Katalina raised an eyebrow.

'Monday,' I said softly. For some that might take a while to figure out what I meant but I knew Katalina would pick it up.

'Monday,' she replied with a nod.


	4. Chapter 4

We were seated in the empty dining pavilion. I was seated across from Annabeth and Katalina was seated across from Percy. Percy and Annabeth were snuggled in together. They were holding hands and shared a couple loving glances at each other. Katalina and I did not. We just sat next to each other watching the couple awkwardly. Katalina cleared her throat, quite loudly in fact. Annabeth met my eyes and also cleared her throat. She sat up straighter still clutching Percy's hand.

"We thought we'd get to know you two," she said, "We'll start, I'm Annabeth Chase. I'm 16.." Annabeth continued telling us about her life while Katalina and I (attempted) to look like we didn't already know about her complete with nods and sympathetic 'ohs' and 'ahs'. She imformed us also on her early years at camp which we didn't know about completely about. I watched Percy tense up when she mentioned Luke. Percy went next and once again Katalina and I pretended to not already know about him. Eventually it was our turn. Katalina and I turned to each other to decide who'd go first. I raised my eyebrow, she raised hers. We had a silent conversation the way only best friends could.

"I'll start," I said with a sigh. "Well, where do I start? I'm Samantha-Leigh Abarrea, I'm a 14 year old Australian. Oh, I love Taylor Swift. And Evanescence though I only really know their Fallen album."

"Cause she's so emo," Katalina joked rolling her eyes.

"Shut up," I said nudging her jokingly, "Oh, and Doctor Who,"

"I got her into that!" Katalina commented.

"and the show Big Bang Theory. I'm a music freak and a book nut. Um... I have 4 sisters. I'm older then all of them. Um.. I have a boyfriend named Dylan. Oh and I met this pain in primary school." I joked pointing to Katalina with my thumb. I decided not to add some fact such as how my dad's English and how my parents are divorced and I lived with my mum, we were in a different world.

"Yep, I'm like a bad smell," she added with a smile.

"Primary school?" Percy asked

"It's like elementary but they have a couple of extra years," Annabeth informed him.

"Small middle school," he mused.

"They don't have a middle school,"

"Oh," he replied sheepishly. I turned to Katalina.

"Hi I'm Katalina Rosalind and gosh do I feel like I'm in some sort of support group thing," She laughed, "Fish are friends NOT food." She sent the rest of us into fits of small chuckles. "Um... let's see. I'm a 13 year old Australian from New Zealand which is Ironic 'cause I don't like kiwi fruit, well a type of kiwi fruits but still. Oh, yeah, well my day consists of reading, writing and being awesome. Um, the top word in my vocabulary is um. Ur... I have a little sister and brother. I adore Doctor Who. Bow ties are cool by the way. I adore music and stuff." She stopped there


End file.
